Ron's Monthly Punishment
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: Ron loses miserably in a game and gets caught being drunk by Hermione. Hermione figures in order to get rid of a habit she has to whip it out of him. And so begins the 30 days of sheer humiliation for Ron, but all Harry knows is this: Better Ron than him. R for a reason, for adult themes and humor so read at your own risk.
1. Getting Caught And Setting Yourself Up

Author's Note: This is something that just came to me this is in no way part of the Harry Potter fanfic I wrote. But enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ron's Monthly Punishment

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were playing a bar game at Diagon Alley getting drunk. Ron was the drunkest of the five whatever the game they were playing, he was losing terribly Harry was a bit buzzed himself but he was the one winning. With firewhiskey and butterbeers in their system, the game came to an end and everybody left to go back to their respectful houses. Harry was dragging Ron back to Ron's house when they got in, Harry placed Ron on the couch.

"Oh, thanks mate."

"Not a problem. But you really need to stop drinking this is the fifth time you done this."

"So?"

"What will it take for you to stop?"

"I'll tell you when I'll stop. I'll stop when Hermione tells me no love making."

"Suit yourself. But you get caught you're on your own."

"Fine. It's not like the worst can happen."

As Harry was leaving out, he had the door open, but suddenly the lights was on and Hermione stepped out of the kitchen and she was angry at Ron.

"Oh but it can, Ronald Bilius Weasley! That's the fifth time you've been drinking and the fifth time you've been drunk!"

"Harry?" Ron said timidly but Harry was out with the door almost closed.

"Oh no Ronald, Harry can't save you this time. As you agreed with him that if you were caught you were on your own. And you were caught red handed."

"But how..."

At that time the door was closed.

"Hannah and Luna told us the entire thing Ronald! And as for Harry he is not going to leave here undetected."

Hermione was right Harry was almost home free of Ron's house when suddenly...

"You want to drink Harry Potter?"

Harry turned around to see Ginny as angry as Hermione was to Ron. She was holding a vial of veritaserum.

"No."

"You're lying."

"But..."

"Don't speak! Drink."

"But I don't..."

"Let's walk inside the house shall we?"

As they walked inside. Hermione was still angry and yelling at Ron.

"Oh, Hermione?" Ginny said, saying it as a greeting.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione said. "I see you got Harry. Did you talk to him through veritaserum?"

"No, Harry likes to drink. But he doesn't feel like drinking what I'm offering him. Maybe he'll change his mind when my punishment deepens for him. Have you found out what is Ron's punishment?"

"Of course! Ron's punishment is this: Since he's addicted to drinking I'll be giving him a special rehab right here. The cure to a drinking addiction is 30 days of being whipped literally. And during those 30 days he's going to sleep by himself and there will be no love making from me. He will have to find pleasure another way, because there's no way that I am going to make love to my drunken alcohol addicted husband."

Ginny slowly handed the vial for Harry to take.

"If you don't drink this Harry James Potter, I won't make love to you for 90 Days."

"Ni..."

"If I have to repeat myself that doubles and my punishment will be final."

Without warning and the fear of not being touched by his wife for 3 to 6 months, he quickly took the veritaserum and drained it.

"Good." Ginny said. "Now have you been drinking?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Okay." Ginny did a spell on Harry to see how much firewhiskey and butterbeers he had come to find out he didn't have much to drink. "Okay so you were drinking but not enough to be drunk."

"Who started this whole thing?"

"Dean and Seamus."

I should have know it be them. Ginny thought as she still asked Harry questions.

"How many times did you ever get drunk?"

"None."

"Who made you play the drinking game with them?"

"Ron. He felt like it wouldn't be a game without me."

"Did you had no intention of drinking?"

"No."

"Who teased you?"

"The ones that played. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville."

"Well good. You've been lucky, and I mean very very lucky. But not that lucky. So you told the truth that you didn't want to drink but since you did, For tonight we are not making love. And for the first 15 days of Ron's punishment, if we make love I'll be having my way with you. Which means if I want to ride you ragged, I will. If I want to do it while you sleep, I will. If I want to do it just once and that would be it for today, I will. If I want to do it all day or for 24 hours, I will. If I feel like squeezing your body to the point of almost cutting off circulation, I will. If I feel like spanking you until you're sore, I damn sure will. Am I crystal about what I just said to you?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Ginny had looked at Harry and smiled. Because that told her that he was really sorry for drinking.

"For that, you deserve the privilege to have only foreplay with me and to sleep in our bed tonight." She gave Harry a serious look after and pointed to the door. "Now get your sorry, part-drunken ass straight home, Harry James Potter!"

Harry quickly ran out the door. And Ginny suddenly took out her wand and pointed it at Ron's face. Ron was smiling nervously.

"Ginny... please don't! I'm sorry for almost getting Harry drunk!" Ron yelled.

"You got him drinking! My husband was not into this."

"Please Ginny! I'll do anything! Just don't jinx me!"

Ginny gave him a wicked smile.

"Anything?"

At that point Ron was nervous he was more nervous than the time he got the howler from his mother Molly from his second year at Hogwarts.

"Ginny?"

"Are you sure look me dead in the eye and say yes."

Ron looked at Ginny's eyes.

"Yes."

"Good."

Ginny went to Hermione and whispered something in her ear in which she smiled and then after she left the house leaving her to deal with her brother. When they were in the bedroom. Hermione was putting all of his stuff in a trunk and there was only one thing left for him to turn over.

"Your wand, Ronald."

"But why my wand?"

"Because, I don't want you casting no spells at all for these next 30 days. So Ron answer me this: do you love me?"

"Yes I do love you, Hermione."

"Say it properly."

"I love you Hermione!"

"Good because if you do love me you'll let me give you this treatment coming to you these next 30 days you can whine all you want because you're not going to sleep in our bed with me and at any point you leave this house within the 30 days of your punishment..."

"What?" Ron asked nervously. In which Hermione was tearing up.

"As much as I love you Ronald, I'm afraid that if you leave this house I'll feel like you left me."

At that point Ron rushed to her.

"No! Please, don't leave me! Hermione, please!"

"Are you willing to give up drinking?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to take whatever punishment you're about to receive?"

"Yes!"

"But most of all are you willing to follow my every order?"

"Yes, Hermione!"

"Your wand, please."

Ron quickly but smoothly gave up his wand and Hermione put it in the trunk with the rest of the stuff, and she magically locked the trunk and put it away. Then she grabbed his face.

"You know you brought this on yourself right?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you understand. And I'm glad you are willing to change for the better." Hermione gave Ron a deep kiss. "Now go to bed. For tomorrow on, your addicted ass is mine to punish."

Ron slept on a twin sized bed which was comfortable enough. And he slept knowing that for the next 30 days, whatever was coming to him is not at all good.

The next day, at 4:30 in the afternoon Lee Jordan was at Ron and Hermione's house. Ron wondered why he was here.

"Hermione what's Lee doing here?"

"Oh, him? He's streaming us live on his radio reality show of me whipping you. So Ron tell me can you count?"

"Yeah."

"Good because here's a math problem for you. What's 30 times 60?"

"1,800?"

"Yes, Ron, very good. You see in order to cure your addiction you must endure a 30 day punishment of 60 lashes per day."

Ron gulped nervously at this.

"But anyway, back to why Lee was here, you guys made a bet that whoever was the most drunk from the game and if they were to go through the punishment made from their wives, their punishment gets streamed live on the Wizarding radio."

"But I'll be humiliated!"

"That's the point Ronald. If only I found out you only got drunk once, I wouldn't suggest this and I would have prevented it from happening. But it's not only me who agreed to this, Ginny not only agreed as well but she also suggested it."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I mean after all, you did admit getting Harry almost drunk. And the good thing about it is, Harry did not know about this bet. It was only until Ginny told him about it that."

"Of all the things Ginny could have come up with to punish me, why this?"

"Well Ronald it could have been worse. Me and Ginny could have hexed you for 30 days. If not this."

"No!"

"So you see you have no other choice. Now... Whose ass is mine?"

"Mine."

"Say it."

"My ass is yours."

"It's now time for your treatment Ronald."

Ron looked at her while he spoke timidly.

"Be gentle."

Author's note: Well, soon enough the spanking will begin leave a review for ideas or if you like where this is heading.


	2. Normal Flogging

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry. Don't ask.

Chapter 2

The Normal Flogging

Day 1

It was time for Ron to endure his first day of flogging he was topless and he had no shoes on. Already Ron was dreading that he drank. Hermione was ready to punish him. Lee was ready to go live.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Lee asked.

"Not yet. I need to change."

"Okay."

As Hermione went in the bedroom to change Ron was waiting to see what she would come out wearing once it was 15 seconds to 8:00 Hermione came out and was ready and Lee went live.

"Good evening everybody. Welcome to the very first episode of _"Ron's Road To Recovery"_ for 30 days Ron must kick the habit of drinking and Hermione's going to help him do it by beating it out his hide. And all Ron will know is this by the end of the month, He will have one very sore butt and It's all for your entertainment. Be advised: There may be a bit of adult language but much adult themes that might be heard on this radio show. Listener discretion is advised."

Suddenly Hermione came back out with a black shirt and skirt outfit with matching pumps. Ron saw that and got hard instantly.

"So we begin the episode with Hermione coming out in a black outfit with matching shoes. She had just started going for her bag and pulled out 4 kinds of whips. A riding crop, a spanking paddle, a cat-o'-nine tails, and the ultimate flogging tool: the bull whip."

Ron was nervously shaking right now at the instruments of torture that Hermione pulled out.

"Hermione..." Ron said gulping afterwards. "Baby..."

"Oh no, don't 'Hermione baby' me. You wasn't thinking about me when you was drinking with the guys."

"This first night will start off normal for Ron."

"Now let's get these off shall we?"

Hermione started to pull down Ron's pants but Ron wanted to keep them up.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, get your damn hands off your pants!"

Just then Hermione reached for her wand and pointed it to Ron.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I don't care I'm not pulling my pants down I can feel pain with my pants on!"

Hermione got mad and shouted a spell.

_"Immobulus!"_

Ron's body was completely still and he couldn't move his body.

"I swear you can be such an ass Ronald. But no matter what, you're _my_ ass."

Hermione went to her whips and decided what to go for.

"Hmm. You see Ron if you had cooperated I would have taken it easy for your first day by using the riding crop bit since you want to play it the hard way..."

Ron was now sweating as she was going for the paddle.

"You know what makes me mad Ronald?"

"What?"

Hermione then made her choice by grabbing the cat-o'-nine tails and walking slowly over to Ron taking off his pants so he was only his boxers.

"Is the fact that since you decided to have a addicting habit to drinking in order to help you get rid of it..." Hermione placed her hand on his back. "I have to act like the one... _*Whack!*_ person... _*Whack!*_ that... _*Whack!*_ I hated... _*Whack!*_ because... _*Whack!*_ of what... _*Whack!*_ she... _*Whack!*_ did! _*Whack!*_"

Ron screamed, but not on the verge of crying, just if it was a normal beating from his mother but it was only with a belt, but the cat-o'-nine-tails was worse.

"Can you guess who that is Ronald?"

"Yeah."

"Guess."

"Bellatrix?"

Hermione laughed wickedly.

"Nice answer, but no."

Hermione whacked him 5 more times. And Ron had screamed again.

"Then who is it? I don't know!"

Hermione had placed the whip and went for bull whip. Ron wasn't crying but tears escaped his eyes for he can only hope that Hermione was lousy at that whip. As soon as Hermione was distances away, she had a prune look on her face she used her wand and shouted.

_"Incarcerous!"_

The ropes tied Ron's arms and kept them high and spreaded at a 45 degree angle Ron tried to move for Hermione to miss but Hermione wanted to make sure she gets him.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Besides Ron's arms still tied up, His legs were firmly tight together and he really couldn't really move a thing except his mouth.

"Hermione had tied up Ron good and immobilized his body if Ron wasn't scared of this then he should be now."

"So Ronald, are you thinking that I might be bad at this?"

"I bet you can't do worst."

"Only one way to find out..."

Hermione whacked Ron on his butt perfectly with that whip.

"Oww!"

"That was just at my worst."

"What would be your best?"

When Hermione whacked him again, he let out a shriek. Lee stifled a laugh.

"And there goes Ron's dignity."

Hermione whacked him again and at that point Ron really felt like crying but he must keep whatever he had of his dignity left.

"Now Ron you know damn well who!"

"No I don't!"

"If I have to throw in a hint I will whip you 5 more times..."

"5" was the key number and it echoed in his head as Ron remember in his 5th year how Dolores Umbridge liked to think that everybody was naughty. Her giggling had creeped them out and irritated them. Quickly Ron answered her.

"Umbridge!"

"Wow Ron, Correct! But it seems to me you answered so quickly, that..."

_*Whack!* *Whack!* *Whack!*_

"Aah! I answered correctly!"

"Don't you back talk to me Ronald Weasley! I know you answered correctly. But I gave you the hint unknowingly!" _*Whack!*_

Ron howled at the pain and suddenly Hermione used her wand to bring him to all fours. Hermione straddled his back with her facing Ron's lower side of his body and threw the whip aside."

_"Accio Riding Crop!"_

The Riding crop came to her and she started to whack away. Ron whimpered at each lash that came his way. When they were 5 whacks away from their session being done. Hermione got the spanking paddle out, she pulled up a chair and places her legs with her shoes and all on Ron's back and waved the paddle around.

"You really made me angry today Ron but be relieved that it's almost over, to finish this you are going to let everybody listening know that you're mine. Now when I say: 'I'm a bad witch,' you say correctly: 'but you're my bitch."

Ron gave Hermione a worried look. Before she continued.

"I'm a bad witch."

_*Whack!*_

"Aah! But I'm your bitch."

Hermione was surprised that he correctly said it it got Hermione so hot that she started to masturbate.

"Yes, Ron... I'm a bad witch."

_*Whack!*_

"Aah! But I'm your bitch."

"I'm a _bad_ witch."

_*Whack!*_

"Aah! But I'm your bitch."

"I'm... a... bad... witch."

_*Whack!*_

"Aah! But I'm your bitch!"

Hermione was almost close to an orgasm when she climaxed she yelled.

"I'm a bad... witch!"

_*Whack!*_

"Aah! But I'm your bitch!"

The last one was way harder than the four and the first session was completely over and Ron was relieved to be done with it but it pains him to know that there's only 29 more to go. Lee Jordan was finishing up.

"That about wraps it for this episode of _Ron's Road To Recovery._ Join us next time for the next episode."

As Lee cleared up, Ron quickly went back to the bed after his session was over and Hermione had quickly got something to eat before she slept in her bed.

Days went by and Ron was dreading still about getting drunk. It was their fourth day and Ron really didn't want to get up. But Hermione was there and he scolded him to get up and to move for yet another day of torture and pain.


End file.
